


A big Bear of a man

by RewindTheExit



Series: A big Bear of a man [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Bill Williamson
Series: A big Bear of a man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876984
Kudos: 3





	A big Bear of a man

Arthur and Bill are in the woods hunting. As suddenly Arthur stomps hard on Bill's foot. Accedently of course. Bills scream of pain suddenly turn into a loud scream of a bear. Arthur turns arround, just to see a huge, heavy brown Grizzly bear looking angry at him and showing his teeth. Arthur start to shake of pure fear. His bow fall out of his hand, and he lift them in surrender. 

,,B-Bill!?"

The bear growls at him angry. But then he shakes his head lightly, and go back down on all four legs. And suddenly the bear look tame. Arthur's hands are up in surrender. But the bear who seems to be Bill suddenly press the top of his huge head against Arthur's palms. As if to say "pet me pleas". Arthur slowly and unsure start to pet the bears head. He seems to like it.

,,Bill?" He ask again.

The bear makes an approving noise. Arthur sigh in relief, and immideatly calm down. Bill likes to get petted it seems. And Athur somehow likes to pet his huge head. His fure is so soft. A few moments later, wich felt like at least an hour, Bill shift back into his human form. 

,, Sorry Bill. I didn't mean to...."

,,It's alright. I'm sorry I scared ya. I can control the bear verry well. But if the pain is to strong or if I'm to angry I lose control about him, and shift." Bill scratches embarrassingly at his neck.

,,It's Alright. It's cool. Scarry but cool. It could be really useful for us all Bill. You should tell the others." Arthur whispers.

Meanwhile both lock eyes again. Blue-yellow eyes meet brown ones. They don't notice how close they are. Their noses almost touching.

,,I'm not sure if this is a good idea A...."

Arthur interrupts Bill by gently placing his soft lips on the soft lips of the ex-soldier. Bill is first so shocked, that he can't kiss back. But Arthur kiss him a second time. This time Bill shyly but softly kiss back. Arthur press his thin and trained body tidly against Bill's big and heavy one. Bill moan into the kiss, as Arthur's semi-errect cock hit his own soft but twitching one. After two more kisses, he can feel how Arthur's tounge lick over his lower lip. The ex-soldier part his lips slightly. Arthur's tounge slip into Bill's mouth immideatly. Bill left a moan, as Arthur's toung meet his own. Both have a hard on by now. While Arthur's and Bill's tongue dance passionately together, Arthur's right hand slowly wanders down over Bill's chubby belly, and down to the hem of his pants.

,,Ah fuck!" Bill moans, as Arthur's hand grab him trough the fabric.

Arthur just smile against Bill's lips, before he kiss him again. He start to palm his cock a bit harder. The shifter is a moaning mess. He never felt something so good. He's not used to get love or attention. He is used to be shoven away and to get hurtet by the people he loved. They never loved him back. The always played with him. Arthur opens Bill's ranching pants, and tug them and his underwear down. Both ring arround his ankles now. He let out a deep Growl, as Arthur's thumb slowly slide over his sensetive head and slit.

,,My god Arthur!" Bill moans.

The younger outlaw start to suck at the shifters neck. Then he goes onto his knees, and take the thick head of Bill's big and thick cock in his mouth. Bill let out a deep grunt. What did he do to deserve this? Bill thought. And then he gives in to the pure Lust and pleasure Arthur give him. Meanwhile Arthur freed his own cock. It's a bit thinner then Bill's. But therefor a little longer. He moans arround Bill's cock, before he deep throat him. The younger outlaw leave a quiet gag, and Bill let out a deep grunt.

,,Fucking hell! So good!" Bill moans.

And Arthur seems to like it too. Just before Bill cums, Arthur let him slip out his mouth and stand up. He turn arround, and brace himself against a tree. His pants and underwear are also ringing arround his ankles. He looks back to Bill with a lustful gaze. 

,,C'mon fuck me! Whatcha waiting for?" Arthur whispers. 

Bill's mouth drop open. Then he close it, and walk over to Arthur. Bill start to suck at three of his own fingers. Then he slip one into Arthur's tight needy hole.

,,AHHH YES! Fucking shit." Arthur moans.

Bill fuck Arthur with one finger for a while, then he slips another one in. Arthur let out a deep grunt. After a while he add a third finger.

,,Holy fucking shit!" Arthur moans.

Both man enjoy it. Specially Bill. He still don't know how he deserve this. But he won't say no. Maybe it's his first an last chance to get some love.

,,Bill fuck me now Bill! Pleas." Arthur whimpers.

Bill slowly remove his fingers, and slowly push his thick cock in.

,,Oh yes!" Bill and Arthur moan at the same time.

The older man gives the younger some time to adjust, before he start with slow thrusts. Both man are a moaning mess.

,,Faster! Harder! Bill c'mon." Arthur moan.

And then Bill start to push hard and wild into the younger outlaw. And a few moments later, Arthur cums hard and loud. Arthur clench arround Bill, wich brings the older man over the edge as well. Bill stop his movement, but stay deep inside Arthur.

,,That's what I needed." Arthur Sighs.

After a while, Bill slowly slips out of Arthur. Both get dressed again. Then Arthur pick his bow up again, and they go back to hunting as nothing happend.


End file.
